


Кое-что невозможное

by PrettyPenny



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: «Это не волк, — ответил Барри вполне уверенно, заткнув тонкий голос на границе сознания, который последние четыре месяца кричал, что поблизости обитает хищник. — Это мой пес...»





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maybe Somewhat Out Of The Ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125097) by [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple). 



> АУ без сверхспособностей, но с оборотнями и вампирами; упоминание узлов  
> Переведено на ФБ-2016  
> Бета: Bianca Neve ♥

Поначалу Барри не замечал ничего необычного. Конечно, он периодически ловил странные взгляды чрезмерно озабоченных прохожих, а маленькие дети восторженно подбегали к нему, но в целом все было в порядке.

Только Барри и его пес, который, так уж вышло, был похож на волка. Но Капитан Холод не мог быть волком — по улицам Централ-Сити не бродили волки. А поскольку Барри нашел его в городе, Капитан Холод должен был быть собакой.

Вероятно, гибридом, или помесью, или полукровкой, или чем-то в этом роде. Все возможно.

Но волком?

Ни в коем случае.

Капитан Холод был обычным псом. Очень большим и очень лохматым псом с пронзительными голубыми глазами — и это еще раз подтверждало, что он не мог быть волком, потому что у волков _не бывает_ таких голубых глаз, — и жуткой способностью распугивать собак, когда они вдвоем выходили на прогулку. А выходили они так: Капитан Холод доставал поводок, клал Барри в руку ошейник и вел на улицу.

Это было странным, но собаки же способны на такое, верно? Собаки — умные животные. Капитан Холод был _очень_ умным. И еще очень благодарным, вероятно, поэтому за четыре месяца, проведенных у Барри, он так и не сбежал. А он сбежал бы, если бы хотел. Первое время Барри переживал, когда возвращался домой и обнаруживал дверь квартиры нараспашку — и Капитана Холода, развалившегося в проходе, глядящего на Барри слегка презрительным взглядом. «Ты опоздал», читалось в этом взгляде — обычно так и было, — а еще «бесполезный человек». Барри, уверенный, что ему это не кажется, считал такое отношение ужасно несправедливым.

Прошло несколько недель перед тем, как Барри сообразил, что Капитан Холод умеет открывать двери.

— Какой умный пес, — говорил он, зарываясь ладонями в густой белый с серым мех, почесывая за ушами и вокруг шеи. По виду Капитана Холода можно было подумать, что тот скорее смиряется с проявлением ласки, чем получает удовольствие… 

Но говоря по правде? Барри знал, что ему нравится.

У Барри даже были следы от клыков на запястьях — когда он прекращал гладить Капитана Холода, тот напоминал о себе, заставляя Барри «не лениться». 

Возвращаясь к теме, Барри поначалу не замечал ничего экстраординарного.

Он нашел пса на улице, грязного и со странными ранами: словно кто-то нарочно стрелял в него серебряными разрывными пулями. Барри знал это наверняка, потому что собственноручно вынимал многочисленные осколки из шкуры Капитана Холода. Он принес меховую клыкастую тушу домой и сделал все, что мог, при помощи пинцета и пачки ветчины из индейки.

Капитан Холод, даже измазанный в грязи и с выдранной местами шерстью, был очень недоволен дешевой мясной нарезкой.

Но, вот честно. Он был самым обыкновенным.

Всего лишь пес.

— Чувак, это волк. — Циско обвинительно тыкал пальцем в Капитана Холода, который холодно — собственно, так и появилась его кличка — смотрел на Циско в ответ. — Это самый настоящий волк, без шуток. Почему у тебя в квартире волк?

— Это не волк, — ответил Барри вполне уверенно, заткнув тонкий голос на границе сознания, который последние четыре месяца кричал, что поблизости обитает хищник. — Это мой пес.

— Э, нет, это _волк_. — Циско вытащил свой смартфон, открыл гугл картинки и начал тыкать десятками изображений волков Барри в лицо. — Это волк, — Циско указал на телефон. Затем он ткнул в сторону Капитана Холода: — И это волк. Волк. Волк. Видишь семейное сходство?

— Нет же, Циско, — заспорил Барри, все еще убежденный в своей правоте, но уже слегка подрастерявший эту уверенность. — Я нашел Капитана Холода на улице. В Централ-Сити не обитают дикие волки, и зоопарк не объявлял о сбежавших животных. Это собака.

— Нет, Барри. — Циско схватил его за плечо и притянул к себе, как будто они обсуждали вторжение инопланетян. — Это волк. Это волк и, о господи, кажется, он хочет меня сожрать.

Капитан Холод облизнулся и обнажил клыки.

Когда он так делал, создавалось впечатление, что он не прочь полакомиться человечиной. 

— Может, он волк наполовину, — сдался Барри. — Значит, он все равно пес.

— Нет-нет-нет — это всамделишный чистокровный волк. 

— Помесь, — продолжил торговаться Барри. — Может, на три четверти?

— _Барри_.

— Где-то в нем есть собака, — воскликнул Барри. — Капитан Холод — собака.

— Хорошо, Барри! Это собака! Твой волк — собака! Твоя собака выглядит как волк, скорей всего воет как волк, и, очевидно, загонит меня и задерет как волк, когда я отсюда уйду. Но это _просто_ собака.

— Он не станет тебя загонять, — произнес Барри единственное, что пришло на ум после монолога Циско. — В смысле, он умеет открывать двери, но ни в коем случае не станет есть людей.

Циско застонал.

— Капитан Холод хороший пес, он не будет тебя преследовать. 

Циско застонал еще сильнее.

— Знаменитые последние слова, — проворчал он. — Больше мы с тобой не увидимся — если только тебя не вызовут на место преступления к моим останкам, раскиданным по темной подворотне. 

— Капитан Холод будет не при чем. 

Скорей всего, не при чем. Тем не менее, Капитан Холод улыбнулся, как улыбаются собаки: распахнув пасть и обнажив слишком много зубов, при этом пристально глядя на Циско.

Возможно, Капитан Холод будет не при чем.

***

Дело было в следующем.

Насколько ситуация с собакой слегка выбивалась за рамки обычного, так и ситуация с Циско казалась странной, и Капитану Холоду она совершенно не нравилась.

В этот раз они зависали на съемной квартире Циско размером с обувную коробку. Барри делил продавленный диван со здоровой странной формы металлической штуковиной, у которой... вроде как это была рука, и она как будто пыталась дотянуться до его волос. 

Вроде бы.

Однако каждый раз, когда создание издавало жужжание, и механический отросток сдвигался на дюйм от подушки к голове Барри, Капитан Холод тихо фыркал — не слишком агрессивно, но предупреждающе, — и роботическая коробка с рукой делала правильные выводы.

— Что ты пытаешься создать? — почти вскрикнул Барри.

— Помнишь робота-помощника Тони Старка, который ассистирует ему в фильмах? Такой, с механической рукой? — Циско оторвался от компьютерных мониторов и невероятно серьезно посмотрел на Барри. Казалось, такого серьезного выражения лица Барри не видел у Циско уже несколько лет. — Хочу такого. В научных целях. — И вернулся к работе. 

Остальная квартира Циско походила на хлам с барахолки, но угол, где стояли компьютеры, выглядел весьма высокотехнологично: с тремя мониторами, стойкой из темного дерева и длинной навороченной клавиатурой.

Это было забавным, потому что Циско со своей месячной зарплатой мог позволить себе самое лучшее оборудование, хорошую мебель и вообще покупку целого дома.

Но нет. Он по-прежнему снимал дрянную однокомнатную квартирку.

— Хозяйка каждую пятницу печет мне печенье, — как-то сообщил Циско с довольной улыбкой. 

— Мои родители ненавидят эту квартиру, — сказал он Барри в другой раз, чиня раковину в общей прачечной. 

— Все равно я редко здесь бываю. Зачем переплачивать за место для моих компьютеров и кровати?

Это были железные аргументы — особенно печенье, — но Барри все равно переживал за Циско.

Человек, который встречается с Гаррисоном Уэллсом — создателем и руководителем СТАР Лабс, — а также является одним из ее ведущих разработчиков, должен быть в состоянии найти себе более приличное место под компьютеры и кровать. Место, которое не выглядит, словно его должны были снести уже лет пять назад. 

Кстати говоря...

— Помнишь, ты думал, что Капитан Холод волк?

— Я и сейчас думаю, что Капитан Холод волк, — пробормотал Циско.

— Ну, тогда есть кое-что, связанное с твоим парнем.

— Моим партнером? — рассеянно поправил Циско.

Возможно, у Гаррисона Уэллса действительно был уже не тот возраст, чтобы зваться парнем, согласился Барри.

— Ага.

— И что с ним?

— Я думаю, он вампир.

Циско оторвался от своих занятий и, ме-е-едленно развернувшись, уставился на него.

— Барри, — осторожно начал он, словно Барри мог рассыпаться на части. — Ты же знаешь, что не стоит употреблять наркотики... верно?

— Я не употребляю!

— Ты думаешь, что мой партнер — вампир!

— А ты, что мой пес — это волк!

— Твой пес и есть волк!

Капитан Холод фыркнул, чем заслужил недовольный взгляд Циско.

— Заткнись, тебе не давали слово.

— Циско! — возмущенно воскликнул Барри и обнял Капитана Холода за шею. — Не смей приказывать Капитану Холоду заткнуться. Сам заткнись. 

— И ты заткнись!

— Постой. — Барри выставил перед собой свободную руку, глубоко вдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться, пока Циско продолжал тихо кипеть. — Так мы ни к чему не придем — твой парень вампир.

— Партнер.

— _Тип, с которым ты трахаешься._

Циско открыл рот, чтобы возразить, подумал и закрыл. 

— Ну, в принципе ты прав. Только у нас есть _чувства._

— Что ж, тогда прочувствуй это. Я думаю, что он вампир.

— Так! Ясно, Барри. Почему ты считаешь, что мой партнер вампир?

— Ну, он использует слишком много солнцезащитного крема, когда выходит на улицу.

— Ты видел, какая светлая у него кожа? — закатил глаза Циско. — Не всем повезло с таким чудесным золотистым тоном кожи, как мне. 

— А что ты скажешь на то, что он при нас ни разу не ел?

— Я видел, как он ест.

— О да? — Барри приподнял бровь. — И что же он ест?

— Удивительно много мяса. — Циско кивнул сам себе. — Он очень любит бургеры Биг Белли.

— Его ненавидит Капитан Холод, — сообщил Барри. Рядом, словно подтверждая, фыркнул Капитан Холод.

— Капитан Холод ненавидит всех. Иногда мне кажется, что ему не нравишься даже ты. 

— Нет, Капитан Холод считает, что он выше остальных — но он реально ненавидит доктора Уэллса. Я видел, как он пытался столкнуть его с лестницы, подсыпал ему крысиный яд, крал очки и ключ-карту, и... и пожалуйста, не ненавидь Капитана Холода.

Теперь Барри двумя руками обнимал своего пса за шею в жалкой попытке защитить от жаждущего крови Циско. 

— Сколько раз ты видел, что твоя _собака_ пыталась убить моего _партнера_?

— Я, ну, не так уж много...

— Ты должен был рассказать мне, когда это произошло в _первый_ раз.

— И, — Барри стоял на своем, стараясь вернуть разговор в нужное русло. — Твой партнер тоже ненавидит Капитана Холода.

— Теперь и я его ненавижу.

— Ну, я не видел, чтобы ты «ронял» кнопки на его пути или подсыпал яд в миску с водой.

Какое-то время Циско молчал.

— Что происходит, и почему ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас?

— Ну... — Барри поморщился. — Есть еще одна причина, по которой я думаю, что доктор Уэллс вампир.

— Да ладно?

— Я хотел сказать тебе раньше, когда это все только началось, но когда я подошел к тебе, доктор Уэллс словно из ниоткуда возник позади тебя.

— Кажется, я помню тот случай. — Циско закивал, затем разулыбался и прыснул со смеху. — Да уж, как забудешь, ты тогда так заверещал.

— Я заверещал не из-за того, что он появился из ниоткуда! — Барри принялся защищать свою честь, чувствуя, как горят щеки. Что толку отрицать, он и правда тогда заорал.

Придется как-то жить с этим дальше.

Но...

— Я заверещал, потому что у него были красные глаза.

Циско спрятал лицо в ладонях и застонал.

— Значит, ты думаешь, что видел, как его глаза покраснели...

— Они совершенно точно были красными.

— Это и их взаимная вражда с Капитаном Холодом как-то подтверждает то, что он вампир?

— Я знаю, это звучит безумно, но подумай еще об одной вещи, только об одной, ладно?

Циско вздохнул.

— Ладно. Что еще? Какое еще доказательство ты приведешь, чтобы подтвердить свою сумасшедшую теорию, что мой парень вампир?

— Партнер, — ухмыльнулся Барри.

— Да без разницы.

— Следы укусов по всей твоей шее. — Циско замер. — В самом деле, это не засосы — здесь четко видны следы зубов. Собственно, из-за них я и решился. Они выглядят довольно скверно. 

Циско уставился на него.

— Какие укусы? — прошептал он.

Капитан Холод прихватил зубами механическую руку. Устройство, наказанное должным образом, вернулось в свою коробку. Поборов механическую угрозу, Капитан Холод перевел взгляд на Циско, очень утомленный и не впечатленный взгляд. 

— Какие укусы?!

***

— Раз уж мой секрет собираются раскрыть, — начал доктор Уэллс, создатель и руководитель СТАР Лабс, — тогда, возможно, стоит просветить вас — я не единственный в этой комнате, у кого есть секреты. — Он внимательно посмотрел на Капитана Холода, который холодно — ха! — глядел на него в ответ.

Капитан Холод предупреждающе заворчал, вскоре звук перешел в рычание.

Барри напрягся. Капитан Холод никогда не выказывал агрессию, он был для этого слишком умен. Он пытался совершить убийства незаметно, вроде того случая в парке, когда послал мяч в сторону пчелиного улья, когда под ним проходила молодая парочка.

Капитан Холод был странным новым типом собак. 

— Вот не надо, — прошипел доктор Уэллс Капитану Холоду. — Ты излечился уже несколько месяцев назад. В твоем организме не осталось серебра — ты просто не хочешь уходить. Ты притворяешься псом уже целых пять месяцев. Время попрощаться и вернуться обратно в стаю. 

— Что вы имеете в виду? — спросил Барри. Он присел на корточки и обнял Капитана Холода за шею, чувствуя, как противно засосало под ложечкой. — Капитан Холод собака.

— Он волк, мистер Аллен, — поправил его доктор Уэллс, снимая очки, чтобы протереть. Циско сидел посреди комнаты на столе из нержавейки и в полном шоке смотрел на своего партнера, словно впервые видел человека в лицо и не мог принять происходящее. 

Или не совсем человека. 

Доктор Уэллс только что признал, что, возможно, является как бы... вампиром.

— И не только волк, — вкрадчиво продолжил доктор Уэллс. — Он тот, кого ваш вид зовет оборотнями. А вы кормили его собачьим кормом.

— Полезным для охотничьих собак, — тупо отозвался Барри. И вскинулся: — И он полезен для Капитана Холода! Он не волк и не оборотень. В смысле, в нем несомненно есть что-то от волка — может, половина, может, три четверти, — но оборотень?

Доктор Уэллс улыбнулся Барри, что было странным, учитывая ситуацию.

Затем Барри понял, что доктор Уэллс просто показывал свои клыки.

— Вы поверили в то, что я вампир, имея куда меньше доказательств, и, тем не менее, вы не можете поверить, что волк это волк?

Капитан Холод зарычал и встал между Барри и доктором Уэллсом, преграждая путь своим массивным плотным телом.

— Я не собираюсь его трогать, — произнес доктор Уэллс, обращаясь к Капитану Холоду. — Хотя у меня есть на это полное право.

Конечно, у доктора Уэллса имелся при себе ужасающий набор клыков.

Но и у Капитана Холода пасть была полна острых зубов, и он тут же продемонстрировал их доктору Уэллсу.

— Циско, — позвал доктор Уэллс, повернув голову к своему партнеру. — Ты так ничего и не сказал. 

— Я вроде как ожидал, что это окажется неправдой, — тихо признался Циско. — Вся эта штука с «мой партнер — вампир». Ты действительно пил мою кровь?

В одно мгновенье доктор Уэллс оказался прямо перед Циско, обнимая ладонями его лицо. Вскрикнув, Циско попытался отпрянуть и чуть не свалился со своего насеста, но доктор Уэллс удержал его на месте. 

— Ты, — прошептал он Циско, хотя это был не совсем шепот, раз Барри мог его слышать, — мой особенный мальчик. Я пережил варварские времена, и все же ты со мной, такой смышленый, талантливый и мой. В твоем исполнении это звучит слишком грубо, но да, в двух словах, я питался тобой. 

— Знаешь, если верить фильмам, это должно быть нечто сексуальное и очень интимное. — Циско стал на несколько оттенков бледнее. — На деле это просто жутко.

— Ты поддерживаешь меня. Питаешь. Насыщаешь на физическом и интеллектуальном уровне, — проворковал доктор Уэллс. Циско распахнул глаза. — Вот видишь? Все зависит от того, как на это смотреть. 

— Я смотрю со стороны, — подал голос Барри. — И мне это не нравится.

— Мистер Аллен, — произнес доктор Уэллс, и в его голосе зазвучала сталь. Он полуобернулся, пригвождая Барри раздраженным взглядом. — Я пытаюсь спасти свои отношения — те самые, которые удовлетворяли и _сдерживали_ меня последние три года. Так что если вы вдруг решите оказаться в другом месте, я могу предложить вам отправиться со своей дворнягой...

Пес гавкнул.

— _...Капитаном Холодом_ на прогулку и обсудить огромную ошибку, которая зовется его жизнью. Мы друг друга поняли, мистер Аллен?

Капитан Холод зарычал, но каким бы уверенным он не казался, было в его поведении что-то жалкое. 

Затем, все так же злобно глядя на доктора Уэллса, Капитан Холод прихватил руку Барри и повел его прочь из лаборатории. 

Барри, не зная, что делать, и смущенный развитием событий, охотно последовал за ним.

— Я только что оставил своего друга наедине с вампиром, — пробормотал он себе под нос, пребывая в полном отупении.

Капитан Холод провел его в другую пустующую лабораторию — что было хорошо в СТАР Лабс, так это множество помещений, — и остановился напротив Барри.

Последовала долгая напряженная тишина. Барри уставился на Капитана Холода, а Капитан Холод прохладно — не время! — смотрел на него.

А затем встал на задние лапы. Послышался треск костей, Капитан Холод вывернул плечи назад, теперь они стали широкими и ровными, как у человека, и повел когтями от груди к животу, оставляя на шкуре длинные красные полосы. Остановившись в районе промежности, он схватил края пореза лапами — на которых были пальцы? Что? — и потянул в стороны, снимая шкуру, словно куртку. Под содранной кожей виднелась новая — гладкая, человеческая кожа. 

Из волчьей шкуры вышел мужчина, покрытый лишь тонким блестящим слоем крови.

Это было абсолютно невероятно.

— Срань господня, — прошептал Барри. — Ты волк.

Капитан Холод ухмыльнулся.

— Выходит, теперь ты Красная Шапочка? — спросил мужчина хриплым и в то же время саркастичным и довольным голосом. 

— Э… нет?

— Какая жалость.

— В смысле, может быть? — Очевидно, сейчас он в шоке, решил Барри. — Волк же съел Красную Шапочку, да? Ее и ее бабушку. А еще Волк совершил уйму других преступлений, вроде, кражи со взломом, преследования, подлога личности…

— Ты заговариваешься, Барри.

— Ты оборотень.

— Верно.

— Но как?

Какое-то время Капитан Холод раздумывал над вопросом, затем просто пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, я таким родился.

— Но ты же мой пес.

— Ты не прав, Барри. — Капитан Холод крадучись сделал несколько шагов вперед. — Это ты — мой человек.

Барри отпрянул за пределы досягаемости, и Капитан Холод остановился.

— Ты можешь, по крайней мере, надеть какие-нибудь штаны? — голос Барри дал петуха.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что твои взгляды мне очень льстят. 

Барри вытаращил глаза и поднял горящее лицо. И тут же похолодел.

— Ты оборотень.

— Это мы уже выяснили.

— Я просто не могу это принять!

— Но ты же поверил в то, что Гаррисон вампир?

— Доктор Уэллс не был моей собакой!

— Я никогда не был собакой.

— Ты был моим псом, — надулся Барри.

Холодный — да черт возьми! — взгляд Капитана Холода тут же оттаял. 

— Я не могу быть твоей собакой, Барри.

— Я понял, — тихо признал Барри.

Капитан Холод был странным четвероногим другом, может, со слегка криминальными наклонностями, но он был константой в жизни Барри: слизывал слезы с его лица в годовщину смерти матери, сидел у его ног во время визита в тюрьму к отцу. Спал рядом, когда Барри слег с температурой, и исправно работал надоедливым будильником, гавкая каждое утро в одно и то же время, так что Барри почти не опаздывал на работу. Гулял с Барри поздними вечерами, когда тот не мог заснуть, даже если они проходили через половину города. 

С Капитаном Холодом жизнь Барри стала гораздо лучше.

Только вот Капитан Холод не был собакой — не был его собакой. Капитан Холод был самостоятельным сверхъестественным существом, и вместо того, чтобы сходить с ума и бояться за собственную глотку, Барри дулся, потому что теперь, встав ночью в туалет, он не споткнется об развалившуюся посреди прохода мохнатую тушу. 

Стоит ли вспоминать, что Капитан Холод был мудаком.

Но Барри считал, что Капитан Холод был его мудаком. 

— Знаешь что, — произнес Капитан Холод голосом, которым заключают сделки. — Завтра вечером мы вместе поужинаем и решим, кем мы будем приходиться друг другу.

Барри нахмурился, глядя на мужчину.

— Это что… Неужели ты… Ты только что позвал меня на свидание?

— Зависит от того, что мы решим.

— Ты не шутишь? Я только что обнаружил, что моя собака на самом деле оборотень, а парень лучшего друга… 

— Урод, — прорычал Капитан Холод.

— Вампир, и ты зовешь меня на свидание?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы это было именно свидание?

— Ты спятил?

— Это не ответ.

— Ты был моим псом!

— Сколько раз мне придется повторять? — Капитан Холод снова двинулся к нему. На этот раз Барри не отпрянул. 

Это была плохая идея. Капитан Холод был не выше Барри — может, даже чуть-чуть уступал ростом, — но Барри все равно чувствовал свою беспомощность.

— Я никогда не был твоим псом, — заявил Капитан Холод. — Поужинай со мной завтра и, возможно, мы сможем кое-что прояснить.

Очевидно, Барри должен был с криками бежать прочь, ведь оборотни и вампиры не существовали.

За исключением того, что существовали.

— Скажи мне только одну вещь, — произнес Барри.

— Можешь звать меня Лен, — тут же отозвался Капитан Холод, и вообще-то это полезно было знать. Конечно же, его настоящее имя не могло быть Капитан Холод. 

Они с Циско назвали собаку Капитаном Холодом за долгие бесстрастные взгляды, которыми тот одаривал окружающих, излучая самодовольство.

Очевидно, это был Лен. Лен, который был оборотнем.

Лен, у которого были пронзительные голубые глаза Капитана Холода. 

Это было одно и то же существо, так? Лен и Капитан Холод были едины, и все же ужас от превращения волка в человека мерк перед невозможностью теперь называть Капитана Холода своим четвероногим другом.

Барри сделал глубокий вдох, успокаивая дыхание. 

— Я не это хотел спросить.

Лен свел брови.

— Правда?

— Правда-правда.

— Тогда что?

Барри открыл рот, закрыл, и так несколько раз. Наверное, оборотни смертельно опасны, подумал он.

Не стоит оскорблять оборотня.

— Почему ты такой мудак?

— Что?

Что ж, возможно, Барри все же выболтал то, что думал.

— Когда ты был собакой, моей собакой, в смысле, волком, ты вел себя совершенно по-мудацки, ты же в курсе? Особенно когда опрокинул на Джо свою еду и воду. Он был одет в самый лучший костюм, а ты его испачкал нарочно!

— У меня пунктик насчет копов.

— Но ведь я работаю с копами.

— Ты не коп.

— Но я с ними работаю.

— Мы можем спорить об этом целый вечер, но я все еще жду ответа.

— Что ж, у меня еще вопрос?

— Какой, Барри?

Барри испытал странное удовлетворение, поняв, что может играть у Лена на нервах. Он улыбнулся и задвинул это чувство подальше. 

— Что с тобой случилось в тот день, когда мы встретились?

— Доктор Гаррисон Уэллс случился. Вампиры и оборотни не очень-то ладят друг с другом, особенно когда у одного из них при себе оказывается оружие, стреляющее серебряными разрывными патронами.

Барри даже не удивился. На самом деле это многое объясняло.

— Почему ты остался?

— Ты исчерпал свой лимит на вопросы. — Лен наклонился вперед, так близко, что его губы щекотно касались уха Барри. — Если хочешь, чтобы я тебе ответил, поужинай со мной завтра.

Барри собрал силу воли в кулак и посмотрел Лену за плечо, где на полу валялась волчья шкура, подозрительно мокрая и очень нервирующая. Она была похожа на чересчур реалистичный костюм, который бросили на пол, и Барри вдруг стало интересно: чтобы снова стать волком, Лену придется втиснуться обратно, или он распорет человеческую кожу, а под ней окажется волк?

Барри хотелось узнать.

— Когда? — спросил он.

— На этот вопрос я могу ответить, — проворковал Лен. — А еще на «где?».

***

У него были Нетфликс и ноутбук, но они оба пялились в монитор на заставку с грозой и молниями.

Наконец Циско отмер и забарабанил пальцами по руке, обвивающей колени. 

— Как прошла твоя неделя? — спросил он Барри.

— Я целовался со своим псом, — признался Барри, все так же тупо пялясь в монитор. — А твоя?

Циско поерзал на месте.

— Я занимался сексом с моим партнером-вампиром. — Он подергал себя за волосы. — Это было круто.

— О боже.

Циско беспокойно посмотрел на него.

— Что?

— Я хочу заняться сексом со своей собакой.

— Господи, — простонал Циско. — Как ужасно это звучит. Он никогда не был собакой, теперь ты можешь это признать, верно?

— Да, я знаю, — отозвался Барри. — Но он был моей собакой.

— Вообще-то…

— Не продолжай.

Циско безоговорочно сдался, и снова наступила тишина.

На десять минут.

Барри прочистил горло, привлекая внимание Циско.

— У меня появился довольно странный вопрос, но выслушай меня, ладно?

Циско неуверенно кивнул.

— …Как думаешь, у него есть узел? Ну, знаешь, как у собак?

— Черт возьми, Барри! Мне теперь это не расслышать!

— Но в самом деле?

— Чувак, я тебя люблю, но если ты заставишь меня ответить, я тебя прикончу.


End file.
